


She Blinded Me With Political Science: Podfic

by litrapod (litra)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 6-7 Hours, multiple readers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy watched the Avengers defend New York from over two thousand miles away. She could look out her window if she wanted to watch the aftermath. She watches the news instead, and realizes one very important thing: the Avengers have a bit of a PR problem.</p><p>The Podfic</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Blinded Me With Political Science: Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thingswithteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithteeth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [she blinded me with political science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/448050) by [thingswithteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithteeth/pseuds/thingswithteeth). 



 

 

 **Title:**   She Blinded Me With Political Science.  
**Fandom** : Avengers  
**Author** : [thingswithteeth](http://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithteeth/pseuds/thingswithteeth)

 **Reader:**  [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:**   Darcy/Bruce  
**Rating:** Mature  
**Length:**   6-7 hours  
**Summary:**  
Darcy watched the Avengers defend New York from over two thousand miles away. She could look out her window if she wanted to watch the aftermath. She watches the news instead, and realizes one very important thing: the Avengers have a bit of a PR problem.

 

 

 

  
This Podfic is avalable as both an Audiobook and in basic MP3 format.

I HIGHLY recomend the audiobook format.

 

**I'm been informed that the dropbox links may no longer work so I've added Google links.**

 

Hosted Files: ( thank you Paraka! ) right click and choose Save as

[M4B -- audiobook](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/sheBlindedMe/She%20Blinded%20Me%20With%20Political%20Science.m4b)

[MP3 -- All Chapters Zipped. ](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/sheBlindedMe/SheBlindedMe.zip)

[MP3 -- Chapter 1](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/sheBlindedMe/01%20she%20blinded%20me%20ch1.mp3)

[MP3 -- Chapter 2](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/sheBlindedMe/02%20she%20blinded%20me%20ch2.mp3)

[MP3 -- Chapter 3](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/sheBlindedMe/03%20she%20blinded%20me%20ch3.mp3)

[MP3 -- Chapter 4](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/sheBlindedMe/04%20she%20blinded%20me%20ch4.mp3)

[MP3 -- Chapter 5](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/sheBlindedMe/05%20she%20blinded%20me%20ch5.mp3)

[MP3 -- Chapter 6](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/sheBlindedMe/06%20she%20blinded%20me%20ch6.mp3)

[MP3 -- Chapter 7](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/sheBlindedMe/07%20she%20blinded%20me%20ch7.mp3)

[MP3 -- Chapter 8](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/sheBlindedMe/08%20she%20blinded%20me%20ch8.mp3)

[MP3 -- Chapter 9](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/sheBlindedMe/09%20she%20blinded%20me%20ch9.mp3)

[MP3 -- Chapter 10](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/sheBlindedMe/10%20she%20blinded%20me%20ch10.mp3)

[MP3 -- Credits](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/sheBlindedMe/11%20she%20blinded%20me%20credits.mp3)

 

 

Google Drive links:

[Audiobook](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZT0N1V1U1RGFSUXc/edit?usp=sharing)

[MP3 - All Chapters Zipped](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B1OsQeSzIFcZRTJweHhXYWFvRWs/edit?usp=sharing)

 

 If you download this fic, leave a kudos so I can tell how many people have downloaded it.  :)


End file.
